Robbing
Robbing was reintroduced on March 27, 2010. It was first available in New York and became available in the other cities on April 27,2010. A player has to spend a property-specific amount of Stamina to rob that building. Additionally, only a certain amount of mafia members are allowed to help on a building. As a reward for successfully robbing a property, the player gets a certain amount of cash (or Consumables) and some experience. What is more, there is a small chance that a successfull robbery will reward the player with a Robbing Collection item or a regular loot item. The robbing attack value is based on the individual attack skill plus the weapon stats for the mafia members. However, there also is some random multiplier since robbing similar buildings (e.g. Restaurants) several times will result in different attack values. If you clear the entire 3x3 robbing grid (not necessarily succesful), you get additional experience pointsThe experience reward for clearing a grid varies from player to player, where players with higher levels are inclined to get higher experience rewards. The formula could be stated as x + nx, where "x" is a number between 1 and 10, and "n" is the number of succesful robberies in a grid. Maximum experience per succesful robbery seems to be gained from level 500 and above. Update 25.5: This was reduced a lot today and the average bonus changed from 70 to 25xp! Update 5.8.2010: The experience reward for clearing the full board is calculated as the sum of experience gained on all robberies on the board (won and lost) divided by 5 and rounded down., as well as a regular loot item. You can then also refresh the grid for free. On April 19, 2010, Dockyard, Flophouse, Office Park, Restaurant & Warehouse were re-integrated back into robbing. Sometime prior to Apr 29, 2010, the stamina costs in Cuba, Moscow, and Bangkok were significantly increased. Note the difficulty statements. They illustrate your stats compared to the building owners' stats. Easy means that your skills are higher than the owner's skills. Hard means your skills are lower than the owner's skills. Medium implies that both users' stats are somewhat similar. There is no guarantee that you will always succeed in easy robberies. If someone's property has already been robbed such that they have aproximately 30% of take left, their property will not show up on the robbing page. If one attempts to rob that property from the profile page, a message is shown saying "Police Line: Do Not Cross". Property Values New York Cuba Moscow Bangkok Vegas Full Board An example of a full board clear. Robbing Mastery Levels For example: In order to reach level 4, you need 135 (10 + 25 + 100) successful robberies. '' ''*Due to numeric round-off when calculating the percentage value of the progress meter, the next level is achieved when the number of successful robberies reaches 95.5% of the requirement. **After reaching Level 10, the progress meter resets to 0%. The meter will show progress percentages, but the number required to reach 100% is not yet known. It is projected to be approximately 25000 successful robberies, as 1% was indicated near 250. It is not clear if the calculation round-off for progress percentage is the same at Level 10. How The Result is Determined for Robbing Basically, when you attempt to rob another player, the result is determined based on the following: (Your Attack Skill) + (25% of your Mafia Attack Strength) + (A Random Roll based on 75% of your Mafia Attack Strength) vs (Defenders Defense Skill) + (25% of their Mafia Defense Strength) + (A Random Roll based on 75% of their Mafia Defense Strength) + (Robbing Defense Boosts, if applicable) As an example, lets say you were trying to rob someone's Flophouse (each player brings one extra friend along for the robbery). Your Attack skill is 800, and your two best offensive weapons, armor, vehicles, and animals add up to a total attack strength of 600. Your opponent has a Defense skill of 400; their two best defensive weapons, armor, vehicles, and animals combine for a total defense strength of 600; and they don't have any Robbing Defense boosts. You initiate the robbery and the following numbers are used: Your result will be: A number between 951 and 1400 = 800 (Your Attack Skill) + 150 (25% of Mafia Attack Strength) + a random number between 1 and 450 (75% of Mafia Attack Strength) The defenders result will be: A number between 551 and 1000 = 400 (Their Defense Skill) + 150 (25 of Mafia Defense Strength) + a random number between 1 and 450 (75% of Mafia Defense Strength) So what this means is that your Attack and Defense skills are still very important in robbing, and every point invested in them will give you a real advantage during robberies. Yes, there is still an element of randomness in robbing, but probably not as much as some of you may think. Difficulty Levels You will see properties labeled as "Easy", "Medium", and "Hard". This simply refers to the similarity between your offensive firepower and your opponent's defensive strength before the random number has been added. As a result, you can win or lose all types of robberies. * You will win ~85% of "Easy" robberies. * You will win ~50% of "Medium" robberies. * You will win ~15% of "Hard" robberies. Collections The Tools of Trade Collection should be fairly easy to get. Its collectables randomly drop from successful robberies. The Stolen Diamond Collection is significantly more rare. Its collectables randomly drop from successfully clearing the grid. It is possile to achieve the diamond set without clearing the grid, however the chances are extremly slim without doing so (odds are likely to be less than one in a thousand)."Keep in mind that the items in the Stolen Diamond Collection can only drop on full grid clears. And, doing better on the grid will give you a better chance at a diamond drop. This is still a SUPER RARE set, so be patient as you work to get all the items!" http://www.facebook.com/notes/mafia-wars/additional-robbing-info/380594454911 Achievements You can earn 5 Achievements while doing Robbing * Burglar - Vault the Tools of The Trade collection * Master Thief - Vault the Stolen Diamonds collection * Clean Sweep - Clear the Robbing board with 9 - 0 * Chimney Sweep - Clear the Robbing board 100 times with 9 - 0 * Strip the Strip - Clear the Robbing board 50 times with 9 - 0 in Las Vegas Other Robbing Robbing is also available on each player's profile page. You can rob the property until a Police Line graphic appears, but the experience is about half compared to robbing from the table (about 1:1 ratio of stamina to experience). Also, each time you rob a single target from their profile page, it does not increase number of robbing jobs for Robbing Level increase. By robbing only Gambling Dens you can maximize the amount of B$ received for your stamina. News Feed See also *Loot - Lists the possible items gained from regular robbing & clearing the 3x3 grid. Notes External Links *"Additional Robbing Info" - Official information on robbing mechanics